


Seer (Extra limbs/eyes/etc.)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: nounplural noun: seers1. a person who is supposed to be able, through supernatural insight, to see what the future holds.





	Seer (Extra limbs/eyes/etc.)

The world around her is burning green. Rose Lalonde closes her eyes, but the afterimage from the explosion has etched itself on the back of her eyelids. The hard slab of her quest bed is a comfort, the cold surface of the stone offering her some respite from the heat of the blast that was tearing Derse apart around her. It was okay, she was okay. She would die and then come back better and stronger, but that did not make her any less afraid.

Rose was burning and her skin was blistered and was peeling away from her muscle tissue. Her nerves sang with pain and her heart beat hard and heavy in her chest even as she tried to keep her breathing even. Rose was burning, was burning, was screaming, and then her heart stopped and she was floating above her quest bed. 

There was a burst of energy as her breath hitched and air filled her lungs once more, her body glowing with a white hot light.Rose gasped, her eyes opening wide and rolling back into her head. The glow faded away, revealing new flesh, unblemished by scars and wrapped in yellow and orange godtier pajamas.

Rose’s eyes opened. And Rose’s eyes opened, and opened, and opened. She could see everything, an eternity of possibility illuminated by a pathway of light.

Her original eyes blinked rapidly, her mind still reeling from the world of possibility that was unfolding itself for her to examine. The eyes on her hands, forehead, and sternum blinked as well. For the first time in her life Rose Lalonde was truly seeing.


End file.
